A new candy for Halloween
by JianLi
Summary: What does Halloween mean to you? For Sasuke it means having a little more then a sweet tooth, that is not for candy. But, it does include costumes...AU


**My first Naruto fanfic. Also my first SasuNaru work! Go SasuNaru!!!! Posting it early so I won't forget it...XD**

**Title:**A new candy for Halloween

**Rating:**M for Mature..and rabid yaoi fangirls...xD

**Summery:**What does Halloween mean to you? For Sasuke it means having a little more then a sweet tooth, that is not for candy...AU

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sasuke or Naruto, just their animal version in plushies! X3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light footsteps could be heard, pounding against the cold echoing hallways of the building. Puffs of air escaped through the lips of a tall tan figure. His wind bitten cheeks stained with tears. His clothes rumpled from rush. Finally after running an eternity he turns to look at his persuer. Eyes dialating in fear.

"Sa-Sasuke...don't! Stop right there!" His voice rasped as he backed away slowly.

The other boy, just as tall, perhaps even taller, smirked. His inanimated tail swooshed to the side as his hips exagerated his cat like walk. His ears pointed up as they should be, seemed more threatening then the devil's touch.

The frighten boy, Naruto, hit the wall behind him. He cursed his stupidity for wearing his costume so early in the day. The nine bushy fox tails wouldn't let him back up fully against the wall. As if the one foot difference could stop Sasuke. Closing his eyes he shook his head in denial. His fox ears swayed to the side, threatening to fall off any moment.

Sasuke reached Naruto, slowly, oh ever so slowly, he perched his head on Naruto's shoulder. Giving his neck a quick lick, he smirked triumphly. "Gottcha..."

Pale hands glided through bright blond strands of hair, Sasuke was going to savior this moment. No one will stop him! No even...he dreaded the thought, the rabid yaoi fan girls!

It was started when the girls at school found out he was gay. No more were they persuing him. No it was worse. They watched him like a hawk, unlike before they approached with a different look. His fan girls turned into something worse. They turned rabid, they turned into yaoi fan girls! A scream of horror went through Sasuke's head that day. It soon corrupted him. One day he thought, 'If I find a guy they will go away right?' The theory proved wrong. Sasuke didn't know how their minds worked. Once Naruto and Sasuke started dating things went from worse to a real life horror setting! Every date, every moment of their free time! They are always there! Why are they always there!!!

Sighing, Sasuke shook his head to forget those awful memories! The memories of having to dodge and find a place to even be alone with Naruto without hearing the sound of clicks from cameras and blood dripping on the ground as they furiously wiped their drool away. Oh the horror!

Naruto seized his chance as he slipped away from Sasuke's grasp and into the kitchen. Quickly he slipped out of his costume and stashed it in the cupboards. Sasuke soon realized his lover has disappeared, he frowned.

Letting out a light chuckle, Naruto hugged Sasuke from behind. "I'll let you have anything you want after tonight okay." his warm breath tickled Sasuke's neck.

"Why after tonight?"

"Because...I'm gonna go trick or treating!" The blond screamed with joy, oblivious of Sasuke's cringe as he held his ears, eyes ringing from the shock.

After that incident Sasuke locked himself in his room, moping.

"Neh, Sasu-Chan?" Naruto called as he rapped his knuckles on the door. "Open up please? I made ramen for dinner..."

Silence.

"Sasuke?...I'll make you some origini..."

Silence.

"I'll give you 20 pieces of candy out of my share when I come back."

Silence.

"Sasuke, come out please..."

Silence.

"I'll let you have your way with me in my costume-"

Before Naruto could finish his offer Sasuke opened the door. In his hand were cuffs, and what was that?! Is that a whip?! OMG! It is a whip! Naruto's eyes widened when he saw those two items. What's worse was the perverted look on Sasuke's face. No it wasn't just the perverted look. It was the camcorder on the bed post that gave him a feeling he knew very well. The feeling that he won't be trick or treating this year. The fact that he won't be walking for a few days, perhaps weeks. The fact that he'll be locked in Sasuke's room for possibly a week total with a bunch of sick calls to his boss, telling him Naruto won't be going in because he caught a flu.

Before Naruto's mind could even transfer the signal to run Sasuke pulled him in.

That night, little kids asked their parents what was that sound? Kids would turn to their mother's fear in their eyes and asked, "Is that a ghost mommy? Is it happy because it has all the candy?"

Teens would look away blushing knowing exactly what was going on. Knowing that if they had the guts they probablly do the same that night.

But the yowls and moans, not to mention the grunts and groans from two very naked, and very sexy cosplaying boys weren't going to be forgotten for awhile.

"Sasuke!" a moan ran through the mansion as parents rushed their children away.

Happy Halloween...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finished! Well how was it? I know there are a lot of errors, but I'm not very good at grammer or spelling. X3 I had a debate about how I should had ended it. Not to mention the contents, should I have added a few very detailed yaoi parts? Well if so then I guess you'll have to wait for X-Mas! XD**

**Tell me what you thought about it. Was it good enough? Or should there be a bit more detail, like the setting and stuff.**

**Thank You, and have a very Happy all Hallows Eve!**


End file.
